kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Aero Hono
Aero is npokemondude20's character and is the Fire Draconis Alma his wanted name is Buredo no shonen no Earo (Blade Boy Aero) Appearance Aero is a well built average height. A tanned young man with crimson red, messy yet spiky hair he also has blood red eyes. When angry they seem like a dragon's. When older he is taller, his hair is longer and he is stronger.Aero also wears a ring. It is on his index finger and it is of a Dragon's head with its mouth open inside the mouth is a red sphere gem. Younger, 16, year old Aero wears a red waist coat with a black outline that is done up with a black shirt underneath with red sandals, knee length black trousers, with a red sash at the waist. When he was 26 year old Aero wears a red cloak and hood underneath is a red assassin robe and red boots. When he's 36 dresses in a tattered white undershirt with high collars, black pants, grey boots, and a long flowing red overcoat with a black hue that flares out into ragged ends. He is also taller and his hair is up to his shoulder it is still spiky. Personality Aero has a carefree yet destructive nature. Although he is always looking for a fight with friend or foe he is extremely loyal and highly protective about friends. He also never holds a grudge (Unless someone is hunting him or trying to harm his friends). Aero also seems to take things "Head on" he wont think about things he will just do what his instincts tell him to. He is basically an idiot. Aero constantly tries to pick a fight mostly with someone stronger then him or his level and loses sometimes but never holds a grudge he just tries and perseveres until he succeeds. As he always wants to fight he seems to gain knowledge of others fast, allowing him react faster to situations. Aero is very stubborn and rarely admits losing. History When Aero was born his mother died from childbirth and he was raised by his father until the age of 3 where his father died of a incident said to be protecting Aero.We soon found out that this was a lie Aero's father was controlled by a man and attempted to kill his own son, His mother however intevened being killed herself thats when his father found strength and killed himself to save the child. About a Day after that night covered in his fathers blood a dragon flying above him noticed him. Taking the child in and raising him like his own, to read, write and more. Even his magic during that time he met Sparks who he played with or hung out with when not with Funka. Soon later Funka his dragon left him for an unknown reason and he was alone alongside Sparks and soon met later Xeno, after that he somehow ended up in his home town where he met his uncle Nero and his sister, Zara. His sister remained where she was as Aero headed with his uncle traveling while training, his friends left training themselves. After that his uncle had buisness to deal with so he left Aero with his childhood friend, Jeremy. As he was growing up in Generic town (Mrp or other names) he met Sparks and Xeno again, as well as Dodger, Bully and a number of other people Relationships Funka Funka was the one that raised Aero and when he left, Aero was heart broken and was telling himself that Funka didn't leave him on purpose. He seems to show Funka as a caring and loving parent even though. Funka gave a drop of blood to Aero the blood was the size of his child body and the blood spread throughout Aero making him a Draconis Alma. Now Aero searches for Funka. Sparks Aero met Sparks as he was upset by the fact that his entire was family slaughtered by the the kingdom. Aero was there willing to help him. He helped Sparks grow up not telling Funka. Ever since then they have had a brother like relationship. Sparks cares for Aero enough to almost die for him. Aero and Sparks often spar. Xeno Xeno has a younger brother bond with Aero as Aero always teases him and bullies him more physically, but otherwise Aero cares for him and once said "If it wasn't for Xeno, me and Sparks would be dead". He also relys on Xeno alot during a fight as he is a long ranged archer. Dodger Dodger is Aero's childhood friend who makes sure he doesn't do anything reckless like destroy a town or something on the lines. Aero lisens to her, saying she can be scary or that she is his boss otherwise he is highly protective over Dodger she is like his sister that bosses him around and stops him from being reckless and he'll accept anything she says. Though it takes convincing sometimes. Bully Aero often fights Bully and annoys him but they are friends as Aero has saved Bullys life 19 times in total (Mostly because he made him suicidal) Aero has helped Bully get a kiss before aswell he found it easy, but Bully was failing. So Aero is like Bullys little Brother, or his "Guardian demon". Once Aero almost killed Bully due to his illness and his missing son (Kaze) after that he couldn't forgive himself and left. Siwang Siwang is another Draconis Alma who travelled with Aero for ten years (Future story) searching for their dragon parents. They both respect each other and have an odd friendship as they act completly different but it is quite a strong one, it's Death and Fire. The Fire leads to Death. Frosinn Frosinn another Draconis Alma, seems to have a odd relationship with Aero as they started fighting at first ending up in a draw and Aero wanted another fight but soon later he found out Dodger and Frosinn were in love and Dodger wouldn't let them fight otherwise they just fight. Aero calls Frosinn "Axe" as it's his weapon. They could not get along because it's Ice and Fire. Sairen Aero finds Sairen extremely scary. However that doesn't stop him from attacking him even though he loses. He holds no grudge just continues, Sairen can control Aero completely when needed aswell as fix him, he can control Aero completely due to his uncle giving him the power to do so. Sairen refers to Aero as "Lizard" as he is a Dragon yet Sairen finds him weak. Rokudo Not much is shown between the two except once Rokudo attacked Aero wanting his dragon powers but failed as Sairen came and stopped him Aero refers to Rokudo as "Mr.Pineapplehead" even though he is not much older. However he has pineapple style hair Astrid Aero is Astrids friend and cares for her as she cares for Kaze. When he attacked Bully and Astrid he couldn't forgive himself and left. He trusts Astrid enough for her to take care of his son Family Nero Aero always looked up to Nero and when someone badmouthed him he would get angry and challange them or attack them Zara Aero seems to be scared of Zara as she attacks him or treats him rough everytime they meet she says she is taking care of him and he says she is bullying him. Unnamed father Aero always says he remembered his father being a Wind Wizard who was extremely strong and kind Unnamed mother No contact so far Abilities Weaknesses: Aero has quite a few weaknesses (Due to nerfing) one is his phobia of aquamancy he seems to be fine with water but when attacked by it he seems to be cautious another one is his stupidy which allows people to trick along with his short temper making him easy to taunt. His physical weaknesses is how he overtrains his body sometime making him tired his emotional weakness is his past bringing up his past will make him sad or anger him. His final magical weaknesses is the fact he struggles to learn spells so sometimes fails then he also needs to charge his spells unlike other mages so the stronger it is the longer it takes. Fire dragon magic He has many spells in this category that have to do with magic he can also absorb/eat/drink fire as his insides are like a fire dragons and his skin is used to it he can then release it from many parts of his body like setting his hand on fire and punching or breathing fire, kicking with fire, whipping fire, setting others on fire and more. Draconis Alma magic Being a Draconis Alma he can go into dragon state. Where he gains red scales his teeth become sharper, he gains claws of somesort and his eyes seem like a Dragons. While in this state he is extremely fast faster than light or sound and he is strong as Incredible Hulk. His flames are also increased yet redder. After this state he can barely move or use magic he is basically in a coma except he can talk. Family magic Not much is known about his family magic except that wind magic is included and that he gains an eye that allows him to change the properties of magic like turning stone into mud. Also immense durabilty is one as Aero and the rest of his family can take a large amount of hits that would kill a normal human. Super strength is also included. Sairen had stripped Aero off these powers except his durability. Weapons, Relics and Support Wind Katana Aero has an enhanced wind katana that allows him to become a full wind mage but the magic leaves the sword allowing full wind control if he doesn't have his sword he can't use wind magic. Ao Aero's little blue tiger cub it is blue with black stripes the blue part is fire during a battle otherwise it is flesh and fur. Ao has a stong pet-like relationship with Aero it is calmer then him. Sometimes it disobeys him but mostly for the best. Ao can merge with Aero making his hair turn from red to blue and giving him whiskers, claws, sharper sight and making him stronger. Ao can also merge with Aero's weapons changing them, making them stronger or lighter also giving him a range of attacks (Relationship but also support). Dragon Shortsword (Ignis Draco Gladius) He has a shortsword with a golden dragon hilt. Unlike other weapons he can transfer his powers into it also merge Ao with it which he has not yet done. It also has a knife in the hilt he has to tap the top to make it launch out, for use. Kenchiko A ghost that guards Aero he can tap into Aero's body using his magic or giving him new combat skills or using his magic. He can also merge his swords giving it abilities similar to Ao and the wind katana. Kenchiko also guides Aero and taught him attacks and techniques in the beginning Kenchiko called Aero his "young master" but Aero didn't accept him untill he treated him as a friend. Kenchiko is hardly seen with Aero because Aero allows him to live his life. (This can be considered a relationship but also support) Hook swords (Eien ni tsukamu) Aero has two Hook swords which allow him to increase his acrobatics during a fight or for a race...(LIKE SPIDERMANS WEBS!)...the hooks are serrated giving him grip however in Kritana he can make them blunt and normal allowing him to grab someones neck or so...He can also change the angle of the sword making it turn the otherway or straight or making it grab someones neck completely. They are also both black Push Dagger Aero has a push dagger that is white and golden the blade is white same as the handle but the hand has golden patterns carved onto it. It has no magical properties...yet, it belonged to his Father Giant sword Aero's largest sword it is about a 5,9 tall and half a meter thick it can get smaller if you drain it of magic power or bigger if you pump more into it, it grows larger. It also is able to take types of magic so if you put transformation magic it'll change whatever it touches or fire magic setting it on fire. It changes when mixed with Kenchiko or Ao...It can be merged with Ao and Kenchiko at the same time able to contain the magic power. Poizun Poizun is Aero's spider which has only been seen once, apparently it is a rare breed that can change colour. Release different poisons and webs that have different properties atleast Xeno said that. Poizun can do the same as Ao and Kenchiko it have never been done however Sword Handle A broken sword handle that he can transfer his own powers to also connect his support to. Demon (Death) sword It is a sword made from Demon Metal and skulls it is very strong however it has no magic apart from turning to it's other version also it is weaker when merged with his support. It was given by a mysterious man who had a bandaged face and hands as well as a top hat with long curly hair flowing out. That man wore a long black trench coat that goes down to his feet. Aero refers to him as "Death". Tiger Katana Its a katana that came with Ao it is extremely epic Flame sword A sword that can release fire from the Lacrima inside it Sword of the moon A one-of-a-kind sword that is made from moon steel and can control gravity and water. Push dagger.jpg|Aero's push dagger to be exact|link=Aero Hono Dragon sword.jpg|The hilt of Aero's dragon sword|link=Aero Hono Wind Katana.jpg|Aero's wind Katana...Dragon on it should be tiger otherwise perfect|link=Aero Hono Hook sword.JPG|Aero's Hook swords it is serrated Hook GIANT SWORD.jpg|Aero's largest sword it is about a 5,9 tall and half a meter thick|link=Aero Hono Aero's hilt.JPG|Aero's Hilt/Handle|link=Aero Hono Demon sword I guess.JPG|Demon Sword 1|link=Aero Hono Katana dono de tiger.jpg|Tiger Katana|link=Aero Hono SWORD OF FIRE.jpg|Fire sword|link=Aero Hono EPIAL SWORD.jpg|Moon sword|link=Aero Hono Demon sword.jpg|Demon sword 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters